All I Want Is
by robin'schick
Summary: ok so this is my first fic on this site but i have written before. basically Jeremy is thinking of leaving because of Franz Hopper. Aelita is Crushed. one shot.


Hey peeps. This is my first fan fic on this site but I've written some before. I will allow flames if it sucks. Ok so here goes… this is a Jeremy Aelita pairing just to let you know…it's in Jeremy's point of view and it comes after the episode entitled Franz Hopper.

All I Want Is…

All of the time my parents tell me I'm too smart for this school, Kadic Academy. Whenever my father calls he always asks me the same question. "Have you considered the school for gifted children?" and I would always give him the same response "No dad".

To tell the truth I had thought of going to the school, but it was way back when before Aelita was devirtualized. When she became part of our world everything changed. I had fallen in love with her. She needed me and I needed her and besides the others needed me to be their eyes on Lyoko. I couldn't leave them when they needed me and the world was in danger. I was the only way that they could all get to Lyoko. Or so I thought.

Then Franz Hopper came. I realized I wasn't needed anymore. All the others were needed. Ulrich was needed for his strength. Yumi was needed for her knowledge. Odd was needed for his comic relief. Aelita was needed for her skill in technologies and deactivating towers. What was I needed for now that Franz Hopper was manning the controls? Nothing! Franz made me feel worthless.

Before I knew it I was in my room with my phone sitting next to me. The past hour had been a blur. What had I done? I had called my father in haste. He would be at Kadic the next day to pick me up. I instantly ran to find Aelita to tell her what had come up.

She ran from me when she heard the words "different school". She ran into the forest. I followed her to tell her why I had to leave.

"Jeremy" she almost whispered "you're leaving me forever."

"Not forever" I replied, "I'll come back. I promise"

She looked back at me. Her green eyes were brimming with tears and her nose was red. I could tell she had been crying.

It's funny how one little thing can make you stay or go. It can be some big thing that makes you want to leave, like say your roommate or a bully. But then it could be the smallest thin that makes you want to stay, like three small words, I love you, or a peck on the cheek.

Franz Hopper made me want to leave, he was the big thing. But the one thing that made me want to stay wasn't anything like three small words or a peck on the cheek. It was something more important to me. It was one single tear, no bigger than my pinky. A drop of water from my lover's eye made me want to stay and never leave again.

It slid down he cheek so slow and steady. It was like it was begging, pleading with every tiny power it possessed for me to stay. I could do nothing but stare. It was so beautiful. Her emerald green eyes staring into my sapphire blue ones. It was like my feet were glued to the ground with Krazy glue super glue. Was it possible that she loved me?

I turned away. I had to compose myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I was leaving and I couldn't think of her or I would never leave.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I'm Sorry" I replied, "I'll come back for you"

I started to walk back to the school. I still had to pack everything. I tried desperately to clear my mind of Aelita. I couldn't think of her. If I did I would get lost in her wonderfully bubble gum pink hair and I would swim in her beautiful soft green eyes.

My mind just collapsed. All I could think about was that tiny tear that I had seen her cry for me. I was so confused! I just stood in the forest thinking about what I would do.

Franz Hopper wanted me to leave. Aelita wanted me to stay. My father wanted me to go to the school for smart kids. My mother wanted me to come home and do home schooling. My brother wanted me to join the army. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi wanted me to join them on Lyoko and fight X.A.N.A.

I was only fourteen and already everyone wanted something different from me. I was only one adolescent boy. I just wanted to d what I wanted. I didn't want everyone telling me what to do. It was lie they all wanted me to do what they wanted, not what I wanted. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. What did I want?

Did I really want to go to that school for gifted children? Did I really want to leave all my friends at Kadic? Did I want to be replaced by Franz Hopper, a fifty something old man who made me feel like crap? Did I really want to just walk away from the girl I loved when she was weeping for me? Did I really want to leave my best friend without her knowing how I felt about her?

The answer to all of the above was no! I didn't want to go to the school for smart children. I didn't want to leave my friends at Kadic. I didn't want to get replaced by Franz Hopper. I didn't walk away from the girl I loved when she was crying for me. I didn't want to leave without her knowing how I felt about her.

I wanted to stay at Kadic and I wanted to comfort the girl that I loved and I wanted to tell her how I felt. I just hoped I wasn't too late. I ran as fast as I could back to Aelita. I saw her with her back toward where I had stood before. I could hear her sobbing loudly. She didn't hear me coming until I stepped on a small twig and it snapped from my weight.

She turned around and I saw that her eyes were puffy and red. A look of anger came over her face and she started yelling at me "What?" she began "haven't you done enough damage already? Or did you come back to break my heart even more… maybe eat it?"

I tried to say something but it was my voice had left my throat. All I could do was stand there looking like a moron.

"Go away!" she screamed, "don't come back for me! I don't care! I hate you!" she broke down again.

I still couldn't say anything. I walked foreword toward her rolled up body near the ground. She had turned away from me again.

She turned toward me once more when she heard the crunch of dead leaves under my feet. When she was staring at me once more I kneeled down and wiped away the tear that had been haunting me. It fell onto the soft grass under our feet and shattered on impact.

"Jeremy" she said quieter than before "just go away! I don't care what you do. Go to the school for smart kids or whatever… just don't forget me."

" I could never do that," I said in a voice that wasn't my own.

She looked up at me, her pea green eyes glistening with tears asking the question "what is he doing?"

After a few seconds of quiet she began to turn away. It realized then that it was now or never.

"Aelita" I began "I…"

She looked back at me. Her eyes piercing my very thoughts. I knew I had to do it right then. I grabbed her gently. A small gasp escaped her lips. Suddenly my lips were caressing hers. I suddenly couldn't stop myself. It suddenly turned into more. My tongue entered her mouth. I knew she would probably slap me. It was my turn to be surprised… she kissed back. My hands found their way to her waist and I felt her soft hands around my neck.

I knew I never wanted to let her go from that moment on. I wanted her to be mine forever and no one else's. I knew she would be just by the way she was kissing me back and not slapping me.

We broke apart slowly. We both did not want to but not all good things can last forever. It seemed like we could have kissed forever though, living off of each other's sexual energy that was driving us. But again all good things must come to an end.

We were both red in the face and breathing hard. I smiled and then she smiled back. We both blushed and I was glad she hadn't slapped me for before.

"Jeremy" she began after she caught her breath "I…"

"Shh." I said calmly putting my finger to her soft lightly moisturized lips. I needed to tell her before she said anything. "Aelita" I continued, "I love you". I knew it must have sounded weird to her but I said it, it was off my chest.

To my surprise, yet again, she smiled but she didn't say anything. She just pulled me close and we kissed again. I could feel her heart beating through her thin tank top and it drove me crazy inside. The wild animal inside me just wanted to jump out and howl. I had never felt so good before. I never wanted to leave her embrace. I wanted to hold her and be held by her forever.

When we kissed it was like the world had stopped. Like we were the only two people on earth. It was the best feeling that I had ever felt. I always wanted to feel it.

She suddenly broke away and I wondered were we moving too fast?

"Jeremy" she asked" what about that school for gifted kids?" the tears that she had cried still lingered and were slowly making their way to the ground. I slowly wiped them away.

"I think I like it better here" I began "the company is better and I think I'm needed."

She kissed me again then she whispered "I love you Jeremy".

I knew she meant it and for once I was happy… truly happy.

Then we found out that the Franz Hopper was a fake and that the real one was still on Lyoko. The fake one was X.A.N.A. up to his old tricks again. My father came later and I told him the truth. Not about Lyoko or anything like that but that I wanted to stay at the school that I loved with my friends and my perfect girlfriend…

So… what did you all think? It's semi weird but it just came to me one day… oh and before I forget I do not own Code Lyoko although I wish I did. If I did I would finally make an episode where Jeremy and Aelita totally spill their feelings for each other. Stay tuned for more from me currently I'm working on a Teen Titans Story! Robin and Starfire Forever!


End file.
